The 224th Hunger Games
by Loopyloola
Summary: The 224th Hunger Games has begun! And surprises lurk around every corner... *ABANDONED*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (new Game-maker, Chessie Hawkins, POV)

You wouldn't think it would be so hard to create the Games, I mean you just find a massive piece of land and get a load of kids to kill each other. Easy, right? No. You have to find the land, add specially designed features, invent new mutts (because they old ones just won't do!) and finally, the Reapings. As it's my first year as a Game-maker, I'm new to this. So far we've got all the mentors, stylists and their prep teams to the Capitol. Also we've shipped the Escorts out to the Districts, it's less of a rush to do it a few days before the Reapings, so they get to spend a bit of time in their assigned Districts. I pity the District 12 and 11 escorts! Anyway, it's all very busy here in the Controls room; I can't wait for the Games to begin so it will all calm down. Once they're in the arena, it's very simple you just help them along a bit so that, in the end, there's only one left. I've wanted to become a Game-maker since I was a little girl and watching the Games. It was always so funny the way they'd run at each other like mad things and slaughter everyone. Now I'm really here. As I look around the room, I can see the rest of the staff staring at moving screens that show what needs to be done. We've just a few days until the Games start and I haven't really done much work. You know I almost think they only took me on because my dads the President! Almost. They took me on because of my fabulous efficiency skills obviously.

(President Hawkins POV)

I must find a way to make it up to my Game-makers. They were so angry when I announced that Chessie would be joining them this year. There's nothing particularly wrong with Chessie, she's just very unorganised and loud. She is also extremely annoying. Though she is my daughter even I have to admit I find her exasperating. She has the least influential job on the team so she can't make a mess of it. She used to sit in front of our gigantic tv and laugh as the Tributes fought, it was very amusing and her mother said "She'll be in that Control room someday, she will." And when she died last year after the Games, that's what we did. That's why Chessie is sitting in the Control room right now angering my staff. It's very hard to control all the districts when I'm still trying to control my own staff. The districts lately are the same as normal; they're too scared to disobey. So this makes life slightly easier, at least they aren't planning another rebellion! Two is two too many. It's easy being president, you sit and tell people what to do all day, no one has ever given me trouble. This year my Game-makers are thinking of an arena using all the districts jobs. So there would be a gigantic diamond cave (this would have luxury items stored inside); a stone quarry; a large deadly electrical piece of land; then a ring of sea; a large woodland area; a field of grain; many herds of cattle and the likes; a coal mine but obviously we can't have the Tributes gaining power or transportation so Districts 5 and 6 haven't been used in the arena idea. This is just an idea, one of the thousands they come up with everyday. This year I'm making it the law to watch the Hunger Games on the large screens in their district centre, that way no one will miss their tributes death. We want as many people suffering as possible to make sure there will never be any type of rebellion ever again, if it hurts too much to think they can't do anything. I know what that type if pain does to a person. It's awful. No way out of it and no one can help you. That's the way I want the districts to feel, isolated. Once the Reapings start, I can relax and let the Game-makers do the work. The Games are a time where I can sit back, relax, and watch the Hunger Games.

**If you guys have any arena ideas (because I'm really stuck) then Review or PM me them. If you want to submit a Tribute, the form is on my profile, send it to me by PM please! I promise you this is the worst chapter I've ever written I'm usually much better. So please send me your characters, I need them to write the chapters don't I? I don't think there will be anymore on the president or Chessie, they were just to start the story until I get Tributes. **


	2. AN :)

Hey guys!

So I've been thinking about discontinuing this story... I hardly ever get time to write on it, that's why I haven't even posted the first Reaping... What do you lot think? Sorry if you worked hard on your characters and are upset with me!

Bye! *goes to hide in a dark hole so readers cannot find her and torture her*


	3. This is a happy AN! :D

Hiiiiiiii guuuuuuuyyyyysssss!

So I talked to my friend and she is going to help me write some of the Reapings! I won't be abandoning this and you should expect a new chapter sometime next week or the week after! I'm sooooo happy!

Bye bye!


End file.
